


Девятьсот лет

by soul_of_spring



Series: Перерождения [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Откровенно говоря, Рей ни капли не жалела, что ей не надо ждать еще девятьсот лет.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Series: Перерождения [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538632
Kudos: 1





	Девятьсот лет

**Author's Note:**

> Воспоминания о прошлых жизнях не дают покоя всем сейлорам-воительницам после возрождения Лордов.  
Время действия - после победы над Галаксией, но до времен Хрустального Токио. 
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Heartaches 2019.

Палящее солнце озаряло древние камни, придавая им беспокойный кровавый оттенок. Рей поправила съехавшую на бок шляпу и присела на свободную скамью под цветущим деревом. 

Сняв сандалии, она вытянула ноги и блаженно зажмурилась. Во время долгих прогулок Рей всегда делала небольшие передышки, чтобы упорядочить впечатления в голове и заодно просмотреть сделанные фотографии.

Сегодняшние фото были действительно удачными: хорошая композиция, насыщенные цвета, даже витражи получились не размытыми…

— Ты слишком увеличила выдержку, но не дотянула диафрагму. Даже после обработки витраж не получится достаточно ярким и чётким, — насмешливым тоном сказал кто-то прямо над её ухом.

У Рей на языке вертелось множество ответов для взявшегося из ниоткуда хама, но когда она увидела перед собой Джедайта, остался только один:

— Сам бы попробовал, гуру фотографии.

Джедайт чуть улыбнулся и показал Рей фотографию со своего смартфона. Сочные, живые стекла, через которые пробивался солнечный цвет. Как у него это получилось?

Увидев замешательство на лице Рей, Джедайт улыбнулся еще шире, заставив ее задаться другоим вопросом: за что она его вообще любила?!

Рей помнила всё: белые шпили Лунного замка, терновые лабиринты на Юпитере, теплые пески Марса. Верных друзей и соратников Эндимиона, стоявших за его спиной, она тоже помнила. 

Не каждый мог разглядеть их отдельно друг от друга, узнать вне службы принцу. Но принцесса Рейана знала и любила четвертого лорда Терры Джедайта — а Рей только помнила. И жалела, что еще девятьсот лет до эпохи Хрустального Токио эта память будет меркнуть перед воспоминаниями о демоне Джедайте.

Но когда в конце апреля Усаги стала приходить на их встречи слишком бледной, а Мамору рассеянным и чересчур счастливым, внутренний голос Рей буквально завопил об опасности. 

И не ошибся. Усаги истратила огромной запас энергии, заработала пару седых прядей в своих золотистых волосах, и… вернула лордов из небытия. 

В отличие от Рей, девочки ничего не помнили. Они смотрели на лордов вежливо и настороженно, разве что иногда в глазах Минако загоралось что-то, напоминающее отголоски прошлых чувств.

Судьба благосклонно давала им всем шанс, но Рей не желала брать на себя подсунутую ей роль связующего звена. Побег, названный давно запланированным тайным путешествием, стал лучшим вариантом.

— И как же ты меня нашел?

— Пустыни были слишком очевидны, так что я рискнул и выбрал «сковородку Европы», — Джедайт развёл руками. — Как видишь, не прогадал.

Она фыркнула. Чересчур умный и оттого много о себе возомнивший. Исподтишка разглядывая его в дни перед своим отъездом, Рей постоянно задавалась вопросом, что же нашла в нём в прошлой жизни? Ведь Джедайт концентрировал в себе всё негативное, что было в его друзьях: надменность Кунсайта, снобизм Нефрита, язвительность Зойсайта и даже занудство Мамору! 

И сейчас, вновь разглядывая безмятежного Джедайта и надеясь, что его вид человека, совсем не измученного жарой, — иллюзия, Рей задумалась о том же самом. Они ведь совершенно разные, даже внешне. Как день и ночь! 

«Как Усаги и Мамору», — романтично пропел голос в её голове, отдаленно похожий на Минако.

— И зачем ты сюда приехал? — тряхнув волосами, чтобы отогнать непрошенные мысли, пробормотала Рей.

Джедайт сел на скамейку и, подставляя лицо солнцу, спокойно ответил:

— Я скучал, Огонёк.

Рей во все глаза уставилась на него, не веря в услышанное. В Токио ни один из лордов ни одним жестом не дал понять, что они что-то помнят. А теперь…

Она подскочила, намереваясь высказать этому самоуверенному индюку всё, что о нём думала, но, встретив взгляд бирюзовых глаз, запнулась на полуслове.

Сомнения и страхи мучали Джедайта не меньше, чем её, — теперь она это чувствовала. И вспомнила, за что принцесса Рейана влюбилась в лорда Джедайта — за отсутствие всякой изворотливости и за прямоту. Он никогда не боялся спорить с ней или состязаться в любимых развлечениях Марса. И только лорд Джедайт мог простым и ласковым обращением «Огонёк» остановить любую вспышку гнева марсианской принцессы. 

И сейчас, рассматривая любимые в прошлой жизни глаза, Рей признавала свою полную капитуляцию. 

— Ты мерзавец, знаешь об этом? — устало улыбнувшись, спросила она.

— Надменный, язвительный и занудный мерзавец. Конечно знаю, — усмехнулся Джедайт, легко поднявшись со скамьи и сжав ладонь Рей. — Но ведь и ты не ангел, верно, моя принцесса? 

— Просто ты не успел: всех ангелов разобрали до твоего первого посещения Лунного дворца. 

— Коварная марсианская ведьма все равно затмила всех, — звонко рассмеялся Джедайт, прижимая Рей к себе. — И затмевала в любой жизни.

Уткнувшись в уютное плечо, чтобы скрыть улыбку, Рей ни капли не жалела, что ей не надо ждать еще девятьсот лет, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливой.


End file.
